


Prologue - Welcome To The Foot

by Deliciousdame



Series: A Year Without Series [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Leo wakes up after being taken by Karai and her foot ninja. She has so many plans for him but first things first. Time to take what shes been dreaming of for so long.This is the prologue of my A Year Without series with Foot Leo.
Relationships: Karai & Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: A Year Without Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Prologue - Welcome To The Foot

Prologue to A Year Without

WARNING: Rape/Non-Con

The cold; that was the first thing he realized when the haze of unconsciousness lifted. The second was the unfavorable position he was now in, stripped of all gear and his clothes besides the tight boxer briefs clinging to his muscular thighs and that he was restrained to a large metal table. The only good thing was that his many cuts and abrasions he had sustained from his fight with Karai and the Foot were now bandage. He mentally berated himself; he had gotten sloppy and forgot to pay attention to his surroundings for a few moments and that moment of lapse in his training had cost him dearly.

It had been a slow night; Don had remained home with you back at the lair and Raph and Mikey were scattered about the city with their own watch. Each of his younger brothers had chirped in his ear to end the night, something about a video game that needed conquering. Making the call he pressed his thumb down on the com beginning his order to call it a night. “Alright guys, it’s been slow…” mid-sentence he heard them, heard the shuriken wiz by slicing the wire to his com severing the connection with his brothers.

The comm dropped from his fingers as he dodged several bodies aimed for him all holding what looked like a net, they may have caught him off guard, but he wouldn’t make it easy for them.

The muscle bound mutant rolled away from their searching hands but managed to end up before a smug Karai, hands on her hips, katana in hand. Before the fight had even started she knew she had won. He was hopelessly outnumbered.

The fight he put up sent many of her men to their early graves but in the end, Leo was outnumbered and outflanked and with a tranq dart to his neck from long range got them the edge they needed to secure the leader. They had caught him unawares and it cost him his freedom.

Now he was god knows were, defenseless and at their mercy.

He sat alone in that room for nearly 30 minutes before he heard the clicks of her high heels against the cement floor approaching the door. The door handle turned and the dark hair Kunoichi slipped soundlessly into the room. She stayed back watching him with her hands hidden behind her back. Her dark brown eyes drug over him in a predatory gaze making him feel like a piece of meat on display.

“What do you want Karai?” he finally rumbled angrily. Her red lips parted into a wide smile that gave him chills, this wasn’t a welcoming smile, oh no this toothy grin promised agony that hadn’t even begun.

“Want?” she tutted pushing away from the wall. “I already have what I want….” She came up beside Leonardo allowing her right hand to run up the length of his calf all the way to the muscular thigh stopping just before she reached the substantial bulge in his underwear. She licked her lips hungry for the prize that lay beneath.

When her eyes met his Leo knew exactly what she meant and growled yanking at his unforgiving restraints, “I am not an item to be picked off the shelf for your entertainment Karai. I am not yours, nor will I ever be.”

She ignored him and continued her examination keeping the pads of her fingers on his green flesh. “I’ve waited so long for this moment Leonardo; I’ve dreamt of it actually. I’ve woken up breathless and throbbing with my unspent desire for you. Finally I have you to myself, to see what this magnificent body of yours can do to mine.” Eyes hooded she leaned down to him. “I wonder if your can smell my need for you right now?”

That he did, it was pungent and sour, a testament to her promiscuity within the clan. “You will do nothing to this body; it does not belong to you. I’m warning you Karai, do not touch me.”

“Ahh my dear Leonardo that is where you are wrong…at least for the moment.” Finally, her other hand appeared holding a syringe and her thumb pressed down a little on the plunger to expel a thin stream of the liquid held inside. “Besides what will you do if I do take what I want from you? You are far from home and your brothers my love and without your tracking beacon in your com I’m afraid a rescue attempt will be unlikely. But I do have good news, have you ever desired to see Japan Leonardo? Because that is where you are, several floors below ground in Foot Headquarters in Tokyo Japan.” 

Leo felt his heart begin to beat wildly behind his chest plates. He was across the ocean in Japan and more importantly what was in her hand? He shifted in his restraints now focused fully on the substance in the syringe. His tongue darted out moistening his dry lips and Leo locked eyes with his deadly capture. “What’s in the syringe Karai?”

Karai smiled sweetly at the panicking terrapin and began to take her shoes off letting them clatter to the cold floor. Next her fingers found her belt and with one hand shimmied out of her tight black pants and slipped her shirt over her head. There she stood half naked in her deep blue lace bra and panties. There was no way that wasn’t coincidence. 

“Do you like them Leo? I wore them just for you, for our first time…..”

“No.” he snapped in a commanding voice, Hoping maybe he could talk some sense into her “You are not going to do this. There is no honor is rape Karai, because that is what this will be if you continue on this path. I am not willing. What’s in the syringe?” He asked again.

Karai taped a finger on the glass tube gently making the liquid slosh around. “Oh this? This is something very important my love. This serum is fresh off the press and ready to help you see things my way. In fact you’ll be happy to obey my orders and you’ll be my right hand man, my companion, my lover. You see, I’ve wanted you for a very long time you troublesome turtle. You’ve defying me for the last time, you belong to me now, to the foot.” She ran the tip of the needle over his thigh and up the tender green skin between his carapace and plastron. “This is the first dose, to make you pliable, confused and compliant. I need you disoriented for this process to work.”

“What process? Karai? Please don’t do this?” You ran through his mind, his brothers, he was in trouble and no one knew where he was. Then he felt it, the sting of the needle piercing the scales in the crook of his arm. He hissed and watched helplessly as the kunoichi pressed the plunger down injecting the unknown substance into his veins.

The effects were almost instantaneous, a flood of warmth converged through his system fogging his senses. Leo’s head lulled back and forth trying to pull his thoughts back; he tried focusing on you, your face, and your laugh. “Y/N” he moaned helplessly seeing your face fade into the haze.

Fighting with himself Leo felt someone get on the table, moving over him and straddling his hips. Then warm wandering hands began roaming digging into the hard muscle of his thighs, slipping under the thin fabric that was his only sanctuary in this mess.

“Leo.” A soft voice cooed gently in the fog, “I want you.”

“Y/N?” he called again confused, what was happening?

“No Leo it’s me, Karai, your love, your mate.” Karai leaned forward into his blurry field of vision.

His blue eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision, and the confusion bloomed when warm lips covered his. Slow and deep the kiss progressed quickly and Leo couldn’t help but rumble into the mouth that demanded his obedience, his surrender.

Karai did her best not to squeal in delight as Leo’s confusion continued and now he was starting to respond to her kiss. His lips parted allowing her tongue to taste the sweetness of his mouth sweeping over his tongue. The Doctor was worth his weight in gold, it was working! Leonardo was going to be hers.

She rocked her hips into his groin, two thin pieces of fabric separating her from her ultimate goal, the terrapin’s glorious cock. Her cunt snapped at the thought of it and was absolutely soaking being so close to its prize. Karai released his mouth and traveled south licking her way down the scarred plastron. When her mouth came to the V of his thighs she found his cock already half hard from the concoction running through his veins.

She pulled down the elastic of his underwear and palmed the rapidly swelling flesh, covering the leaking helm with her mouth savoring the musky flavor of the mutant. It was even better then she had imagined. 

When his hips bucked up in reaction Karai sunk down to the root of him swallowing when he rammed into the back of her throat. She hummed around the embedded flesh and the terrapin lifted his hips and moaned. “That’s it give in to me.” Karai crooned in her mind.

Karai took advantage of the lift and snuck both hands under his ass grabbing at the dense muscles there. She hollowed her cheeks and began to bob her head up and down working the turtle into a whimpering frenzy.

Leo’s breath hitched and growled, “Karai stop…I-I don’t want this….gods help m-meee…fuck…”

With a pop her mouth came free of his cock and she crawled up his body straddling his hips once again. “You’re mine now Leo, you can never go back to her, but your brothers are part of my plan and they will follow soon enough but I need you first, body and soul.” Karai reached down to her panties and moved to the side gripping his throbbing length in her hand giving it a commanding squeeze.

The fog grew thicker dulling everything he was, he could feel her touching him, sucking him. He didn’t want this, this wasn’t right…..please someone help. The cold was seeping away now; fire bloomed in his veins as he tried to fight its hold on him. He was losing.

As the cold air hit his cock and her body slipped up to cover his hips Leo tensed. Her hand gripped him hard and he shifted his hips trying to move free of her unwanted grasp. “Please…stop..” he tried again but she didn’t relent and when she slowly lowered herself onto his cock Leo squeezed his eyes shut as the tight heat engulfed him.

“Oooh..ooOohhh…fuck…Leooooo.” Karai sang as his massive length filled her eager cunt to the point of pain. She had never taken someone so big, the mix of pain and pleasure was mind numbing and she cried out at the euphoria of their union.

When she finally took every pulsing inch he had to offer Karai let out a low whimper at the sheer fullness of it all. She stilled as her ass rested on his lower plastron and she could feel the faintest twitch from the embedded flesh. It was overwhelming, glorious and she wanted it all and now she had it.

After adjusting to his turgid length she lifted her hips pulling almost free of the rooted flesh and slammed back down making both parties gasp. As the pain began to subside and bloom into a raging inferno of bliss Karai tilted her hips and began to ride the confused terrapin with enthusiasm. “Leo…mmmmfuckk..you’re so bi…FUCK! I didn’t know it would be this good!” 

Leo tried so hard to keep his body from responding to the unwanted stimuli. No matter how much he concentrated the serum coursing through his blood stream was taking away his will. His hips lifted on their own accord to meet every downward thrust Karai gave. Even the tight coiling heat in his belly was spiraling out of control. He didn’t want this but Karai knew what she as doing, she knew where to touch, how to angle her body to make sure her silken core ran over the right spots of his cock. His fingernails scrapped across the metal as Leo fought of control, he didn’t want to give her his seed, and it wasn’t for her. It was for……..who was it for again? He belonged to someone right? He wasn’t supposed to be here, this woman atop of him wasn’t supposed to be doing this? Right? But then why did it feel so good? No, he was being raped, he was being taken without his permission. Karai was raping him!

“S-stopp…..shell….please….oh gods!” he moaned thrashing beneath the determined kunoichi.

“If y-you don’t like it then why are you so fucking hard?!”

His cock was aching from the very base to the tip as she gripped the sides of his plastron, nails digging into his exposed sides. Karai ground down suddenly making the tip of his member press to the back of her sodden canal. The pressure burned at the base of his cock and when she lifted quickly drug her cunt over the underside of his head and she arched crooning her pleasure and then tensed. 

“Leoooo….LEO SO GOOD! I’mmm going…too…Oh my god!! LEOOO!”

He felt the flood of her release first then the muscles of her core constrict around him as Karai sped up her rhythm now dropping down to meet his driving hips. She began to flutter around him pulling at his release Leonardo had been trying so desperately to withhold. The heat in his belly coiled tighter and as his name resounded throughout the small room the thread finally snapped on his famous control and his climax hit hard. The muscles in his thick legs tensed pushing up into the body above him sinking the rapidly expanding length into the willing heat that was surrounding him. Leonardo roared pouring every pulse of his cum into her warmth milking him into oblivion. His balls clenched pushing every drop of his ejaculate out giving all he had to his captor.

As his heart beat faster and his inhibitions lowered from the serotonin flooding his system the serum worked its magic seeping into his brain dulling memories and his free will. His brothers faces faded, you faded, the lair and his life as he known it. He was losing it all. 

Karai gripped his face and kissed Leonardo fiercely as they both came down. Her hips rolled feeling him still rock hard within. “We are far from done with you my love but this process will be so delicious. Welcome to the Foot Leonardo.”


End file.
